A bag packaging machine is known which consecutively performs a plurality of processes on many bags. For example, a process of taking empty packaging bags consecutively out of a storage part, a process of opening each packaging bag, a process of feeding contents into each packaging bag, and a process of closing and sealing the opening section of each bag are consecutively performed, so that many product bags are manufactured in an efficient and speedy manner.
There are various types of the packaging machine like this, and for example, a rotary type packaging machine is widely known. In a rotary type packaging machine, typically, a plurality of grippers are attached to the outer edge part of a rotatable rotary table, and devices that perform various processes required for manufacturing a packaging bag (i.e., product bag) are provided around the rotary table. While bags supported by grippers are conveyed by the rotary table, various processes on the bags are performed, so that product bags are consecutively manufactured.
Furthermore, Japanese patent application publication No. 2002-302227 discloses a racetrack type packaging machine using an endless chain. In the packaging machine disclosed in Japanese patent application publication No. 2002-302227, a plurality of gripper pairs for gripping both edges of a bag are provided, at regular intervals, with the endless chain guided by a linear guide member, and by turning the endless chain, bags gripped by the gripper pairs are conveyed at a constant speed.
Furthermore, Japanese patent application publication No. 2012-240710 discloses a linear conveyance type packaging machine that linearly conveys a bag between a filling processing position and a seal processing position.
Furthermore, Japanese patent application publication No. 08-133212 discloses a packaging apparatus comprising a bag manufacturing part that manufactures a bag from a rolled film, and a reverse mechanism that shifts the position of a bag supplied in a horizontal posture from the bag manufacturing part so as to have a vertical posture. When this packaging apparatus fills into a bag with a fluidized powder and a solid material, the bag pinched by a first gripper is delivered to a second gripper via a sub-gripper.
Furthermore, Japanese patent application publication No. 2015-147594 discloses a bag transfer device that shifts a bag into which air has been blown in a horizontal state, into a vertical state, and then causes a gripper pair installed on a rotary table to grip the bag and conveys it.
Furthermore, Japanese patent application publication No. 2015-54702 discloses a printing packaging apparatus in which a package design is printed, by a printing device, onto a packaging member conveyed horizontally, and then the packaging member is filled with contents (i.e., pet food) and sealed.